


Absence

by shinealightonme



Series: Snapshots [13]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-23
Updated: 2009-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt "mommy/daddy issues."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Absence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "mommy/daddy issues."

Sean helped him straighten his tie. It didn't need straightening, but he needed something to do.

"I'd tell you to relax," Sean smirked, "But I've told you that every day of my life and you haven't listened to me once."

Aaron wanted to relax, but it wasn't that simple. Underneath the tension and anticipation filling the room, he could feel a cold, gnawing sensation; the specter of his father, unwelcome even in memory.

It's just stress, he told himself, the wedding jitters were getting to him after all. He did his best to shut it out as the music started.


End file.
